Mauzkuss
by Claire Panda
Summary: Hier seht ihr, was nach LPP12 passiert ist...


Max: "Lass beide All in gehen, Tribute von Panem Style."  
Luca: "Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn."  
Max: "Gut, dann fick ich dich halt."

Später in der Story fragt Max, was er Luca gesagt hat. Damit meine ich dieses Zitat.  
Viel Spaß 3

"Uuund wir sind offline!". "Na endlich", murmelte Max, seinen Gewinnercheck beiseite legend und wandte sich an Luca, der ihn erwartungsvoll angrinste. "Kriege ich dann mal meinen Mauzkuss?". "Hm", machte der Braunhaarige und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen Lucas. "Was soll das werden?", fragte Luca und überbrückte, die letztem Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen, sodass sie nur noch Millimeter trennten. "Arsch", flüsterte Max. "Jetzt kann ich meine Badboy Nummer nicht durchziehen." Luca küsste ihn sanft. "Das kannst du doch sowieso nicht", neckte der Blonde ihn.

"Da bist du viel zu süß für." "Na warte", knurrte Max. "Ohoooo, soll ich jetzt Angst haben", kicherte Luca und verschloss die Lippen des Anderen erneut mit einem Kuss. "Weißt du, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?". "Jungs, wir sind übrigens noch auf Sendung." "Guter Witz, Freddie." Widerwillig wandte sich Max von Lucas perfektem Gesicht ab. "Einen Versuch war es wert", kicherte Freddie und zwinkerte. "Falls ihr noch Pizza wollt, solltet ihr euch jetzt bedienen, sonst gibt es nix mehr." "Danke Freddie." Max wandte sich wieder seinem Freund  
zu. "Aber ich habe da schon was anderes, was ich vernaschen kann."

"Na dann guten Appetit." Der Moderator, der an diesem Abend metaphorisch wie Gold geglänzt hatte, hüpfte von dannen. "Ist der jetzt eigentlich mit Patrick zusammen?". "Ich nehme es an", murmelte Max. "Jedenfalls ist Patrick in Freddies Handy mit zwei Herzchen eingespeichert." "Aw, das ist süß." "Also jetzt nochmal, weißt du, was ich vorhin gesagt habe?". Luca entzog Max eine Hand und so schlenderten sie Hand in Hand in die Backstage Räume. "Kleiner Tipp, Jungs", rief Peter ihnen zu, während er an ihnen vorbei hastete. "Hier sind zwei Backstage Kameras unterwegs, passt auf, dass man euch nicht irgendwo im Hintergrund sieht."

"Danke Schatz", antwortete Luca und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. "Ich würde mal sagen, wir verschwinden so schnell wie möglich von hier", flüsterte Max ganz dicht an Lucas Ohr und jagte ihm damit einen Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell verabschiedeten sich die beiden von allen und verschwanden ohne auch nur einmal von der Backstagekamera erfasst worden zu sein. "Also lass mich mal überlegen", meinte Luca, Max' Frage aufgreifend. "Du hast mir in jeder Werbepause gesagt, wie unglaublich attraktiv ich bin, dann hast du mich gefragt, ob ich dich gewinnen lasse."

"Ach du Idiot", kicherte Max. Sie standen vor ihrem Hotel. Das Hotel stand nur vierhundert Meter vom Studio entfernt, was sehr angenehm war. "Ich bin dein Idiot", sagte Luca scheinheilig. "Weißt du noch, was ich gesagt habe, als du nicht mir All-in gehen wolltest?". "Lass mich überlegen." Der Blonde tat so, als würde er scharf und angestrengt nach denken. Sie liefen zum Aufzug hinüber. "Tut mir leid, ich komm nicht drauf." Als sich der Aufzug hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie nicht mehr den neugierigen Blicken der Rezeptionistin ausgesetzt waren, drängte Max den Blonden gegen die Wand und massierte sanft Lucas Schritt. Dieser stöhnte genüsslich auf. "Ich komm immer noch nicht drauf." Der Braunhaarige grinste ihn dreckig an.

"Dann zeige ich es dir." Er ließ von Luca ab als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn vor ihnen stand ein sehr verklemmt und streng wirkendes altes Ehepaar. "Lass mich raten", grinste Luca, als das Paar hinter den sich schließenden Türen verschwunden war. "Die hatten seit 20 Jahren keinen Sex mehr." "Ach, Zauberhase, wieso denkst du über so was nach?". Max hatte diesen Kosenamen mal in einer Zeitschrift auf Platz fünf der schrägsten Kosenamen gefunden, aber glücklicherweise nannte er Luca nur so, wenn sie alleine waren. "Denkst du nie über das Sexverhalten anderer nach?", fragte Luca.

"Das einzige Sexverhalten, über das ich nachdenke, ist deins", gab Max zurück und zwinkerte. "Ist das nicht etwas langweilig?". "Was soll denn daran langweilig?". Der Braunhaarige schloss ihre Zimmertür auf. "Was könnte es denn besseres geben, als dich nackt?". "Ein gutes Steak?". Max hob eine Braue. "N Steak und dann du nackt wäre schon ganz nett. Das stimmt." Luca schob die Tür auf und zog Max an seinem Kragen mit hinein und schubste ihn aufs Bett. ""Willst du nicht erst mal die Tür zumachen, Zauberhase?", gab Max zu bedenken, als Luca sich auf ihn warf. Der Blonde grinste und drückte seinem Freund kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Muss das sein", grummelte er. "Denk an das Ehepaar." "Die sind mir doch egal", lachte Luca, erhob sich aber und schloss dir Tür. Plötzlich spürte er warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. "Du sollst dich doch nicht so anschleichen", kicherte Luca, als sein Freund ihm in den Nacken pustete. "Das macht aber Spaß", antwortete Max. Die eine Hand an Lucas Hüfte, streckte er den anderen Arm zur Tür und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Sanft drehte der Braunhaarige den anderen um und drückte ihn gegen die Tür. "Versuchst du s jetzt nochmal mit dem Badboy, Sweetheart?", grinste Luca.

"Wieso nochmal, bin ich doch schon die ganze Zeit", murmelte Max und ließ seine Hände unter das T-Shirt des anderen wandern. Er konnte spüren wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Lucas Bauch und Brust ausbreitete. Schnell zog er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über Lucas Körper schweifen. Dann griff er nach den Händen des Blonden und zog ihn in Richtung Bett. Als Max ans Bett stieß, grinste er schelmisch, wirbelte Luca herum und katapultierte ihn so aufs Bett. "Ruhig Brauner", lachte Luca, als sein Freund sich zu ihm, wie der Blonde zuvor, aufs Bett warf. "Ruhig ist doch langweilig", sagte der Braunhaarige und zwinkerte. "Das solltest du doch von mir gewohnt sein." Langsam küsste er eine Spur von Lucas Hals über seine Brust bis hinter zum Ansatz seiner Jeans.

Der Atem seines Freundes beschleunigte sich. Max öffnete den Gürtel und zog ihn aus der Hose. "Wenn du nicht brav bist, dann pack ich doch mein BadBoy Image aus." Er wedelte gespielt bedrohlich mit dem Gürtel. "Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst", meinte Luca trocken und stöhnte auf, denn Max hatte seine Hand in dessen Hose gleiten lassen. "Max", keuchte der Blonde. Der Braunhaarige strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über den sehr steifen Penis seines Freundes. Genüsslich schloss Luca die Augen, öffnete sie aber gleich wieder, da Max seine Hand zurück gezogen hatte.

Dieser beugte sich wieder zu dem Blonden hinunter, sodass ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Mach mein Hemd auf", flüsterte Max. Wie paralysiert starrte Luca in die Augen des Anderen. Der Braunhaarige grinste und küsste ihn kurz. "Mach mein Hemd auf", wiederholte er. Diesmal reagierte sein Freund, aber nur langsam. Mit zitternden ungeschickten Fingern, da er von Max mit dessen Röntgenblick durchbohrt wurde, öffnete der Blonde alle Knöpfe, worauf hin Max sich schnell dessen entledigte. Er fuhr gleich mit seiner Jeans fort, derer er sich unter Lucas interessiertem Blick entledigte. Daraufhin widmete sich der Braunhaarige wieder dem Hosenbund des anderen und küsste daran entlang.

Schnell öffnete er den Reißverschluss, zog dann aber sehr langsam die Hose herunter. Sehr deutlich zeichnete sich unter Lucas Boxershorts eine bedenkliche Beule ab. Max leckte sich über die Lippen und strich provozierend über den Stoff der Boxershort, der über dem steifen Penis lag. Luca ließ ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen hören. Max genoss das Geräusch und merkte, dass es auch in seiner Hose bereits sehr eng geworden war. Schnell zog er seinen Freund seine Jeans mit samt Boxershorts aus. "Dreh dich um", flüsterte der Braunhaarige.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog Luca den Anderen zu sich herunter und küsste ihn innig, dann tat er wie geheißen. Max betrachtete eingehend den Hintern, der sich ihm entgegen streckte. Auf jeden Fall nicht übel. Er zog seine Boxershorts aus und holte das Gleitgel, welches er für alle Fälle in der Nachttischschublade deponiert hatte. Da er sich und Luca sehr gut kannte, hatte er schon voraus ahnen können, dass sie das Gel brauchen würden. Max verteilte etwas davon auf seinem Penis und strich sanft damit über Lucas Poloch. Vorsichtig und langsam drang er in ihn ein. Luca keuchte.

Es dauerte etwas bis dieser sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte. Max beugte sich vor, dass er Lucas Nacken küssen konnte , was dieser mit einer Art Schnurren beantwortete. Langsam begann der Braunhaarige sich in Luca zu bewegen, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. "Oh Gott!", keuchte Luca. "Schneller!". Max grinste. Dafür hatten sie noch genug Zeit, zuerst würde er Luca noch mit Langsamkeit quälen. Das bedeutete zwar extreme Selbstbeherrschung, aber auch sehr viel mehr Spaß. Max hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände an Lucas Hüfte.

"Bitte Max." "Was?", presste Max hervor. "Schneller", stöhnte Luca. Der Braunhaarige konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und kam dem Wunsch gerne nach. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo und Härte um mehr als das doppelte und stöhnte nun selbst vor Lust. "Ich liebe dich, Max!", schrie Luca, als dieser seinen Orgasmus durch lebte. Bei dem Braunhaarigen dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange bis der Orgasmus durch ihn wogte.


End file.
